Hitler
''Hitler ''(Based off the version from the Downfall film and Hitler Rants parodies) was the dictator of Germany during WW2, being the main cause of most of the morally-incorrect events from the war. The Hitler Rants parodies portray him as a constant target of Fegelein's pranks, causing him to burst out into childish tantrums from his treatment. He appears in the Post-Morgan Era of Chin's Lawl. Entrance Hi Hitler! A pair of nazi soldiers salute and "heil" Hitler as he walks to the battlefield. Special Moves B - Angry Rants Hitler charges his inner rage before unleashing his anger through ranting. The rant is a short-ranged damage racker. Charging this move to its fullest will rack the opponent's damage meter up to 31%. Move Origin In Downfall, there are multiple moments in the film where Hitler reacts to misfortunes brought to him by yelling, or ranting about it. The most famous of those moments is the "Original Bunker Scene", which was used in the earliest Hitler Rants parodies. Since then, the theme of Hitler ranting about something has always been a staple. Side B - Fusilation Hitler summons Peter Högl, who opens fire with an MP-40. The gun's bullets aren't very powerful, but they're really fast with little-to-no startup lag. After 5 seconds or pressing B, Högl will stop firing and disappear. Högl can be summoned again after three seconds. Move Origin After Fegelein is arrested by the RSD squad, Peter Högl executes him by firing an MP-40 at him until he dies? Up B- German Artillery Hitler enters an artillery cannon. The cannon's turret can change its vertical direction by moving the control stick up or down. After 5 seconds, or pressing B again, it fires, hurling Hitler in the chosen direction. Move Origin This move is the only one not to come directly from Downfall or its parodies, rather, from the actual German military. The Germans extensively used artillery in an attempt to defend Germany and ultimately Berlin from the invading Red Army, French Army, and Italian Army. Down B- Pencil of Doom Hitler furiously tosses a pencil downward. The pencil has a 3/4 chance to spawn hazards at opponents; the hazards include explosions, anvils dropping out of thin air, and tripping. There's also a 1/4 chance of backfire, which creates a tiny explosion on Hitler, dealing 4% damage and leaving him frozen for a second. If the pencil itself hits an opponent, it does a whopping 30% damage plus bury / midair spike to the opponent. Move Origin During the aforementioned Original Bunker Scene, Hitler tosses his pencils at a map, which became the basis of a weapon called the "Pencil of Doom" in the parody videos. It is used as a superweapon with reality-warping powers ranging from causing someone to fall to destroying entire planets. Final Smash- Steiner Hitler sits on his desk, planning out Steiner's attack. He points on the map, locating where Steiner is going to strike, and the Final Smash begins. The red cursor displayed on-screen is used to summon tanks (B button) and soldiers (A button). The tank drives forward to ram into opponents until it touches a wall and explodes or falls off the stage. The soldier stays in one position and fires his machine gun. There can be up to three units at a time; pressing A on a soldier on the field removes him. With the L and R buttons, it can be decided if the units spawn turning right or left. The whole time during the FS, a war plane will fly in the top portion of the screen, dropping bombs. After three bombing raids, the FS ends. During the Final Smash, the tune of Königgrätzer Marsch plays. Move Origin While the move references General Steiner, the instigator to the classic "Hitler Rants" scene, the move focuses on a major aspect of the German army in World War II. The bomb raids are reminiscent of the Blitzkrieg tactics, where areas are heavily bombed as the German army comes in afterwards to an easy capture/domination. Interestingly enough, German forces are attacking during the bomb raids (though in Lawl, many senses of realism are disregarded). The efficiency of the German solider is also explored. Taunts (Hitler speaks in gag-subbed German) *Down Taunt- "Just admit it... YOU'RE FUCKED!" *Side Taunt- "That food is quite epic..." *Up Taunt- (slams on his desk) "FEGELEIN!" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: "I order you to bow down... At once!" *Victory #2: Hilter wears his cap and reenacts Cartoon Bison's "Yes! Yes!" *Victory #3: "Now go and bring me Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! *Lose: Hitler angrily sits in his chair, restlessly tapping his fingers. Victory Theme The ending part of "Albert Speers Abschied" ("The Farewell of Albert Speer"), which plays during Speer's betrayal of Hitler and his departure from the near-crumbling Third Reich. ''Character Description'' Adolf Hitler was the notorious totalitarian dictator of Germany during the events of World War II. This version of Hitler, as seen here, is from the movie Downfall, reenacting Hitler's final days before his suicide. The movie also brings a lot of gag-subbed parodies on Youtube, and some of the parodies are inspirations for Hitler's moves. The Downfall and Hitler Rants versions of Hitler are played by Swiss actor Bruno Ganz. Character Ranking Moveset Ground Attacks Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - *Dash Attack - Flies forward, headbutting. *Side Tilt - Salutes. *Up Tilt - Punches upward. *Down Tilt- Smashes *Side- Three of his generals (Goebbels, Jodl, and Günsche) lifts him up in his desk and slam it onto the ground. *Up - Shoryukens. *Down - Other *Ledge attack- *100% ledge attack- *Ground attack- *Trip attack- Aerial *Neutral- *Forward- *Backward- *Up- *Down- Grabs and Throws *Grab- Günsche grabs the opponent. *Pummel- Hitler punches forward. *Forward Throw- Günsche throws the opponent forward. *Backward Throw- Hitler kicks the opponent out. *Up Throw- Hitler grabs the opponent's legs and he and Günsche throw the opponent up. *Down Throw- Hitler appears with his desk ontop of the opponent where he shouts "FEGELEIN!" thrice. Snake Codec Solid Snake: That guy, with the moustache... Colonel: Yes Snake... that's Hitler. He first appeared as the great and terrible king of Germany. Now he gets informed about random shit... and is the long-time rival of Fegelein. He leads an entire army of soldiers and commanders... but I'd worry more about his rants if I were you. The instant he gets mad, there's a huge buildup of energy in his center of gravity. Snake: So... he puts a lot of energy into ranting... he could be a YouTube commenter. Colonel: Word. Role In The Subspace Emissary Hitler is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Mary, Bison, Carlos Trejo, Dr. Wily, and Xerxes. Hitler and Bison infiltrate an art museum and clear out all the visitors (the latter taking all sighted members prisoner and vandalizing the gallery, much to the former's annoyance). The villainous duo invade the museum because their radars detect a lot of energy coming from a painting of the late artist Guertana. After Toon Guile and Ib coax out Bison and the other Shadaloo soldiers, Hitler and Günsche appear out of their hiding spot. Günsche questions if he could detonate the Subspace Bomb, but Hitler refuses. Instead, he goes to the "??? World" painting. Hitler places his hand on the painting and comments on how he can feel its strange energy and that there's an "Aryan girl" inside. When the "Aryan girl" doesn't come out, Hitler bangs his fist on the painting, and the painting flashes a light before releasing Mary. Hitler declares her a member of the Subspace Army, giving her a Dark Cannon. Mary, due to her childlike behavior, accidentally trophies Hitler with the Dark Cannon, forcing Günsche to revive him. As punishment, Hitler takes the Dark Cannon back, and Günsche and Hitler drag Mary out of the museum. Trivia *Hitler is one of three people to have a victory animation referencing the Yes! Yes! meme from the Street Fighter cartoon beside Toon Bison, The other two being Gaston and Jen Masterson. *Hitler is the only non-English speaking character in Chin's Lawl that always has subtitles. Category:Playable Character Category:German Category:Nazi Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:Downfall Category:Adults Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Subspace Army Category:Human Category:Authority Figures Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Unlockable Character Category:The Frollo Show Category:Sub Parodies Category:Characters based on Real People Category:00's Category:Youtube Poop Category:Zoner Category:Mid-Light Category:Live Action